There For You
by Esmeia
Summary: After a confrontation with Alvin, Theodore's confidence is shot down. Simon tries his best to lift his spirits. Brotherly bonding, oneshot.


**There For You**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Okay, I'm doing one-shots between doing chapters for my ongoing stories! :D_

_So I won't burn out, y'know?_

_This one was a lot of fun to write. I like focusing on the bond between Simon and Theodore, since it seems to be a lot stronger than the bond they have with Alvin. _

_I believe they still love him, but that they can't trust him as far as they can throw him most of the time._

_Enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

Theodore lied back onto the small pillow of the couch in their living room, lazily flipping through the channels of their television. He sighed, frustrated that nothing of interest was airing. Deciding to watch a rerun of one of his favorite shows, Total Drama Island, he folded his hands behind his head.

His older brother, Simon, was sitting beside him, engrossed in another one of his favorite novels. Theodore couldn't possibly recall how many books his brother had been through. It was very possible that he had been through every book in their school library! Simon had to resort to asking Dave to buy books on the regular to keep him entertained.

Unbeknownst to him, Simon was watching Theodore over his glasses. Theodore's eyes were half-lidded, looking at the screen with a bored and slight depressed expression. He let out a large sigh, deciding to browse through the channels again. Not even watching teenagers go through hilariously unrealistic challenges could cheer him up!

"Theodore, is there anything wrong?" Simon asked, setting aside his book and adjusting his glasses.

Theodore shook his head, silent.

The two chipmunks sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them staring at the television. Theodore knew that Simon was waiting on him to eventually confess what was on his mind, but there was _no_ way that was going to happen. It was too embarassing to tell, even to Simon.

"You know you can tell me," Simon pressed on, gently taking the remote away from Theodore.

"No," Theodore said bitterly.

Simon's normally calm, blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Theo, this isn't like you!" Simon said, sitting up. "I don't know about Alvin, but you know you can come to me if anything's wrong."

"You'll just call me a _baby_," Theodore mumbled, folding his arms over his green shirt. "Alvin does that all the time when I tell him stuff."

Simon bristled at this statement. If there was one thing that could set him on edge, it was being compared to his older brother.

"Alvin and I are _nothing alike_," Simon snapped. "I'm a bit hurt that you would think of me that way."

Theodore blushed slightly. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, and he certainly did not mean to insult him.

"Sorry," Theodore apologized. "I didn't mean it that way."

Simon nodded, walking over to sit closer. "I'll let it slide if you tell me what's on your mind."

Theodore's mind raced. He was never good at talking about these kinds of things. Heck, it was hard enough for him to even fully comprehend what was going on himself. But, he reasoned, if anyone knew what to do in these situations, it was Simon.

"Love is complicated," Theodore blurted out.

Simon hadn't been expecting him to talk about something like that. He was so young, and he still had so much to learn! Besides that, Simon really didn't have much experience in this field himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Alvin was likely the best person to go to for romantic advice.

"Well," Simon started, scratching the back of his head. "So I've heard. What happened?"

Theodore looked around. His gaze was directed at the staircase that led upstairs and to their bedrooms. The Chipettes and the Chipmunks had separate bedrooms now, with Dave deciding it was best for the girls to make this their permanent home. Alvin was not home that night, preferring to party with his group of jock friends. The Chipettes were home, but they hadn't come downstairs yet.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Theodore whispered. Simon nodded, drawing an "X" sign over his heart with a finger.

Theodore bit his lip, looking down at his hands. "I was going to ask Eleanor out earlier today."

Simon would have congratulated him, had he not made it sound like things didn't work out. He leaned in, eager to hear the rest.

"It's so embarrassing," Theodore ruffled his hair in frustration. "Just when I got up enough nerve to try and ask her, Alvin pulled me aside."

Theodore's large, green eyes narrowed in anger at the memory of his brother strategically pulling him aside, crushing every bit of confidence he had took so long to gain. At the time, he had just been hurt by his words, like he normally was. But now, Theodore began to resent him. How many times did Alvin think he could keep talking down to him like that? Did he not think he had a breaking point? That he would snap?

"Go on," Simon urged. "What did he say?"

Theodore took a deep breath, retelling the events that happened earlier that day.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Theodore walked down the spacious hallway towards the gym. A small, but pretty flower was carefully held in his left paw. He gently sniffed the fragile plant, savoring its sweet scent. It was a bright and eye-catching yellow. Jeanette had told him it was a yellow rose. He hadn't realized that these kinds of roses were rare: all he knew was that it was the same color as Eleanor's fur.

_She'll love it!_ Theodore thought with a bashful smile.

He spotted Eleanor sitting on a bench, nibbling on a small piece of cookie. Theodore took a deep breath, smoothing out the fur on top of his head. Everything had to be just right if he was going to go through with this. There was no way he was going to make a fool of himself in front of her, the only girl who's opinion mattered.

He held his head up high and made his way towards her. It was now or never.

A hand flew out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, effectively stopping him. He turned around to see none other than his brother Alvin.

"Hold on there, Theo," Alvin said, pulling him back a bit. "No offense, but I wouldn't even try doing what I think you're doing."

_What? _Theodore thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" Theodore asked.

Alvin shrugged. What he said next crushed any resolve Theodore had had prior: "You and her could never be a match. Come to think of it, I can't see you working out with any girl. It's best I tell you this upfront, rather than you go out there and get your heart broken."

How could he say that? What _made_ him say that? Or better yet, what was he implying?

Theodore, speechless, just stared back. Alvin didn't let up one bit.

"Girls don't like the 'nice, shy guys'. Like you," Alvin pointed to himself, smirking. "They like the bad boys. Or the cool rock stars. Take it from me, Theodore. It's just something you can't control. I wanted to let you know before anything went wrong. You just don't have what the girls want."

Theodore's shocked expression transformed into one of rage and hurt. His brother had said some mean-spirited things in the time he had known him, but this was, by far, the harshest thing he had ever said to him. However, before he could give Alvin a piece of his mind, Alvin walked off to rejoin his friends.

_Don't listen to him_, Theodore told himself, glancing over at Eleanor. _He's just saying that to get to you. Don't let him win._

Unfortunately, and as much as he hated to admit it, Alvin's words _did_ get to him. He had never had feelings for anyone before. Eleanor was his first crush. What did he know about dating, courting? Nothing.

He looked down at the flower he had found, had intended to give to her as a present. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but it looked slightly wilted. It was as if it tried to match his dampened mood.

He looked up in time to see Eleanor hop off the bench and run towards her coach. There was no way he could ask her out now. In fact, maybe it was better if he left the idea alone for a while. He crept over to her backpack, which she had left behind on the bench. He gently laid the rose on top of it, rushing out of the gymnasium before she could spot him.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"And that's what happened," Theodore finished. "I let him win, in the end... didn't I?"

Simon was utterly disgusted with Alvin's cruel nature. In all honesty, he wondered why he was even surprised at this point: how many times had he done inconsiderate things like that? But, to do it to their baby brother, who still had so much innocence in him, made it unacceptable. Despite his disgust, Simon always tried to find logical explanations as to why people did things, especially when it came to his brother. The only likely reason he could come up with was Theodore's recent increase in popularity. While Alvin was still the most popular out of the trio, Theodore had a large following of his own. It was entirely possible that Alvin felt threatened, and tried to strike out the best way he could.

"Theo," Simon said softly, touching his shoulder. "You've got to learn to either stand up to Alvin, or completely ignore him. Alvin was just trying to stir you up."

Theodore shook his head furiously. "But he's done it so many times! It's hard not to let his words in sometimes."

"What other times?" Simon asked. "Why haven't you said anything to Dave? Or me? You know we'll stop it in a heartbeat."

Theodore sighed. "Then I'll be called a tattle-tale. Remember when Alvin offered to teach me a bit of basketball when he was on the team? He always passed the ball too hard! I still have that scar of when he threw it at my head."

Theodore lifted up his bangs and parted his light fur slightly, pointing at a reddish-purple scar. It was small, but clearly noticeable in the light.

"I don't like basketball that much anymore," Theodore said, covering the scar again. That's part of the reason I sit out in gym or just go to the nurse's office to lie down."

Simon's fists clenched. He was definitely going to have a long "talk" with Alvin once he got back home.

"I'll talk to him when-"

"No," Theodore said adamantly. "It will only make things worse. I'm sorry, Simon. I'm glad you're worrying about me, but talking to him will only make him want to hurt me more."

The two sat in silence for a moment, looking back at the television without truly paying attention to what was on it. Theodore then looked up at him, confusion in his eyes.

"Why does everyone like Alvin so much?" Theodore asked. He needed to know. After what Alvin had done to him today, he was determined to know what made him the most noticed out of the trio. Maybe, if he understood, he wouldn't be so angry. "How can they not see the _real_ Alvin?"

Simon thought about this question thoroughly. He had pondered the same thing for ages, and he still hadn't come upon any answer that made sense. Or, at least, an answer that didn't make him shake his head in frustration.

"Many people are very visual," Simon said slowly. "They see that 'cool' demeanor. They see the fact that he is the lead singer, and just fall all over him. They only see what he wants them to see."

Now that Theodore really thought about it, there were other signs that even Dave might favor Alvin above his other sons. Their band name. It was _Alvin _and the Chipmunks. It was almost as if Simon and Theodore were an after thought. Even the girls' band name was the Chipettes. Even though Brittany was considered the leader, her name wasn't in their title.

"Alvin isn't even that good at singing," Theodore pointed out. "He can't hit the low notes like you can. And he can't hit the high notes, like me!"

Simon smiled. He supposed it was a bit wrong to talk behind Alvin's back like this, but it was good to rant sometimes, right?

"That's true."

"I never really thought about all this before," Theodore admitted, sitting Indian-style. "I never used to mind that he was the leader, or that he might get more attention than us. I liked being together because we're family, you know? But, it's times like this that make me want to show him up, to let him know how it feels."

Simon leaned over and gave his baby brother a hug, ruffling his fur fondly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," he said soothingly. "It's completely natural that you would feel this way. But I don't want you to dwell on it. I'm not used to you being angry and depressed. That's not the Theodore I know at all!"

Theodore sighed deeply. Simon was right, of course, but he just couldn't bounce back so easily this time. "I know, but... how can you forgive Alvin? Doesn't it make you mad too?"

Simon remained silent. He never truly forgave Alvin. Alvin had left them both to deal with awkward or difficult situations while he went off to do what _he _wanted to do. He was extremely selfish, rarely taking into consideration how his actions might affect those around him. The only thing that kept him from throttling him (and he still did, at times) was for the sake of Theodore. More often than not, Theodore would be the only mature one amongst the three, acting as a peacemaker between him and Alvin.

"Like you said, we're a family," Simon smiled. "Sometimes you just have to take the good with the bad."

Theodore smiled. "I wish Alvin was more like you."

Simon, touched by his words, patted his head fondly.

"Thank you. I'll always be here for you."

XOXOXOXOXOX

_Author's Notes: You know what I realized while I was writing this?_

_Although Simon is definitely the most mature out of the three, Theodore, in my opinion, is still more mature than Alvin. Sure, there are a lot of things Theodore might not know about, and he's sensitive, __but he's a lot more likely to admit his mistakes and work to better himself than Alvin is. Not to say Alvin can't do that as well, but he's extremely stubborn. Also, when Alvin and Simon are about to strangle each other, Theodore's the only one to try and dissolve the tension._

_I'm surprised I never noticed all this about Theodore before! :D_

_I realized that he deserves more attention than he gets._

_Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
